


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Character Death, Everything Hurts, Gen, Ghost Jonghyun, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Past Character Death, Sad Ending, Taemin sweetie I'm so sorry, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: 'I always knew it would end like this.'
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Everyone
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**11:47 AM**

"Taemin-ah!"The maknae heard the voice of his youngest hyung call for him from the front room."We're already late!Hurry up!"

Taemin giggled to himself before replying."I'm coming Minho-hyung!"He called back."I'll be there in a couple of minutes!"

There was a brief silence before Minho replied to the maknae."Okay,just don't take to long Minnie!"The older called back to him.


End file.
